Angels and Goblins
by elfgirl102
Summary: "You have no power over me." Because of those words Jareth says he will never trust or love again...
1. Prologue

**First story,**

**Labrynth characters do not belong to me oc's do though ;)**

**ANGELS AND GOBLINS**

**Prologue**

"YOU have no power over me." Those last fateful words, Sarah ever said to him. It's been two yrs now and he still dreams of her. He had dreams where it was different where she never said those hateful words, where he won and married her. But most often he had the nightmare. How could a mere _girl_ defy him? He, Jareth, the Goblin King! Defied by a girl, because it was just 'not fair'. He was generous to her. She asked the child to be taken, he took him; she coward before him, he was frightening; he reordered time; all this just for her! All she had to do was fear him, love him, do what he says. And he would be her slave. Small request after all he'd done for her, and yet she was still unsatisfied. He was tired of living up to her expectations, but he met them time and time again; and still she said those accursed words.

He got up from his bed and walked into the bathroom, to wash his face then looked in the mirror. He stared at himself seeing that he was a mess from the inside out, anger and bitterness ran through his being. " I will never trust or fall in love with women again!" He growled at his reflection.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**KIM'S POV**

We were mad, I mean so mad about the fight Amanda and I had with a couple of _friends_ down at the Café! Plus I was so hopimg mad that in the café there was no chicken for my buffalo chicken sandwich, my all time favorite! And they didn't have it, well that just was the icing on the cake for me. So now here we are in the lounge watching the Labrynth to calm ourselves . Amanda was so mad to the point she wouldn't talk. I've never seen her like this before, to be honest it kind of scared me, but at the moment I was thankful 'cause I didn't want to talk either. I might accidently start an argument with her, and I didn't need to have another fight with a friend that day… who knows someone might have gotten hurt it that happened.

As I focused on the movie, we got to the part where Sarah made the wish. We were so involved that both of us just whispered the words with her, with our own little twist " I wish the Goblin King would come and talk us away from here right now." We looked at each other and the same crazy idea came into our heads, we stood up and shouted at the top of our lungs "We wish the Goblin King would come and take us away right NOW!" after saying that we felt ameded atly better, until we heard the wind howling like crazy outside. Amanda emedeatly looked scared, I just laughed nervously until I saw an owl outside scratching at the widow. That shut me up pretty quick not only did it look like that owl in the movie, I'm also afraid of birds.

The owl kept taping, I was so glad that it was on the other side of the glass, but for safe measure I moved behind the couch. Amanda snapped out of her daze to see what I was doing, when she noticed the owl scratching at the window she started laughing. I just glared, we both screamed when we heard the window shatter. I ducked behind the couch laughing at my own cowardness, then screamed when I heard the bird fly closer. It backed off again and I heard Amanda gasp.

**Amanda's POV**

As soon as I heard the wind I knew we were in for it. Wasn't entirely sure 'it' was but I knew it was something big. I heard Kim laugh in a weird way, then emedaitly stops, I heard her walk away from me. I came back down to earth to see why she moved. That's when I noticed the owl. The owl! Ha I started laughing at her. Then all of a sudden I hear the window break, and fluttering of wings. I turned around until I saw the owl flying around it looked familiar, like the one from Labrynth… I watched it fly near Kimberly then flew near the window when she screamed. I gasp when I saw the owl turn into sparkles and change into a human, not just any human the Goblin King!

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Your, your, your…" I said breathless, "YourtheJarethGoblinKing!"He quirked an eyebrow staring at me, all I could do is stare dumbfounded at him. At the silence that followed out of the courner of my eye I see Kim get up to see what was going on. She popped up from her hiding place making sure there was no owl.

"Wow, when did u get here?" Kim asked, she seemed amazed but unlike me who couldn't talk because of my amazement , she seemed like she couldn't stop. "O my gosh I love your hair…. And your shirt….. Manda look at those boots!" it seemed like she wouldn't shut up it got to the point that I'm not sure if she was making any sence at all, "omgyour hairand yourshirt andyourboots wowican'tbeleiveitsrealyyou!" that seemed to have gotten a smirk out of him. He seemed interested in what she had to say, I was trying to figure out what she said. After a while he raised up his hand, and she miraculously stop.

**Kim POV**

For some reason I just couldn't stop talking. I have no clue what I was saying to him but as I was blabbing about something or other, I just couldn't stop not until he raised his hand could I stop. He looked amused in a way but what really struck me was his eyes, his beautiful eyes were full of distrust, anger, sadness…

"Well, well. So you too want to be taken away do you?" he said looking at us.

Amanda got out of her daze or whatever and stuttered, "Nnnno. Wwe, Iiii don't want to be taken anywhere."

"what's said is said-"

"but we didn't mean it."

"O really?" he asked quircking an eyebrow up, his eye's flashing.

"Yes-" she replied but was cut off by Jareth.

"If you didn't mean it than why am I here? Hm, there was magic that was stirred up when you shouted the wish, magic that only happens when you really want it bad enough ."

"But I didn't…. I I I I –" I toond her out as soon as he said that, and made eye contacted with me. Magic did he just say I wanted to leave so much that I conjured up magic to bring him here? Impossible, and yet here he is, Jareth, the goblin king, stareing at me. He seemed to know what was going through my head. He gave me an accused look that clearly said it was my fault.

I tore my gaze from the man in front of me to see Amanda still talking she looked so worried about what might happen. "Hhhow can it be so? I never wanted this to happen, I didn't do it-"

"Amanda I did" I said quitly. Apparently to quite for even though the Goblin King heard me, Amanda did not. I had to repeat myself three times before she heard me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Amanda's POV

I WAS SCARED AS ALL HECK! Here is Jareth the king of the goblins in the student lounge, telling us we needed to go with him because KIM decided to say it for real…

Kim's POV

Crap she's mad at me now how was I supposed to know that really wishing would get me what I want. I mean come on you never hear of it ever happening except in movies. And you can't believe everything you watch… Can you? I don't know any more… but on to what's going on.

"Isn't there any way to take the wish back?" Amanda asked hopefully, finally able to control her voice so it wouldn't stutter. She looked at the King with pleading eyes. I could tell though that she was praying that God would get her out of this mess, not entirely sure if she was praying for both of us to get out cause she kept giving me dirty looks. Jareth took notice of this and looked like he was amused. Ha glad to make someone's day.

"I'm sorry," he didn't look it, "but no."

"But there has to be a way to get out of this!" she wailed. Yes she wailed, I'm in so much trouble. She gonna kill me, she gonna kill me. Fudge!

"It's ok Manda we'll find a way."

"When we do your gonna be in so much trouble Kim." She said sending a death glare my way.

"I'm sorry." Giving Amanda a pleading look for forgiveness. Even though for some reason I didn't feel sorry at all, well, I did but that was for making her mad not for the wish.

Jareth looked at us amused. "You seem so curtain you'll escape." He snarled, "We'll see about that. I'll tell u what if u can make it through the center of my Labyrinth I'll let u go. If not you have to stay with me forever."

"Sound's like a deal to me." I said and Amanda just nodded and groaned at the same time.

Suddenly glitter was flying all around us and then we found ourselves in a strange desert like place, and we looked ahead and saw the Labyrinth

"you might as well give up now," Jareth said with a gleam in his eye, "you'll never get there in time."

" Oh yes we will." I said in Sméagol's voice. Both Amanda and Jareth looked at me strangely.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "So, how much time do we have?" she said getting down to business.

"48 hrs?" I asked hopefully

Jareth smirked, "No 10."

"10?" Amanda said but was cut off by me.

"24 hrs."

"15."

Amanda looked like she was about to agree but I cut her off before she said anything. "15 days?" I asked. I mean If we agreed to just that who know what the time limit might have been, and knowing jareth that could have been anything.

"No." He said he looked like he was having a good time bardering with me. "hours, 15 hours: and time is ticking."

"alright then 15 hrs it is." I said giving him a hug. Haha he looked so stunned. "so where's the door to inside this labyrinth?"

"I-I'm not telling you." He stammered irritably. "keep doing that and I'll knock the time down to 5."

"5 days?" I asked really excitedly. I heard Manda groaned "kim no."

"No!" Jareth snarled, "I meant 5 hrs." He pushed me off, I landed on my butt. "You better get started if you want to get to the center in time." As he said this he walked away and disappeared.

I felt Amanda hit me on the back of the head. "way to go!"

I looked over and saw that she was smiling. YES! She's not mad anymore! "Then why'd you hit me?" I said with an amused look.

"Because you hugged him. You hugged Jareth, you almost lost the time limit." Amanda chuckled a bit, "why did you hug him any ways?"

"To see if he would give." I said as I walked down the hill towards the labyrinth.

"What?"

"I wanted to see if I could confuse him long enough to help us at least find the door." I said with a smile, "plus I always wanted to hug him."

"ah makes sence"

Amanda's POV

Suddenly there was a flash of light, it flashed white and gold all around us, we ducked our heads down for the light was to bright. Then it gradually calmed down and I looked up to see someone I only imagined in my head:

BlackHeart known as Jayson, the Angel.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amanda's Pov

I looked at him, he was just like I imagined, he was tall and had black hair, he was wearing a white shirt with black pants, and his wings were black and hung around him. I often imagined, he stunned me, I couldn't move.

"Well, it is nice to finally meet you, Amanda." He said in a soft husky like voice, I just stared at him and just nodded at him, not knowing what to say.

"Amanda," I heard Kim say, I slowly looked at her, "Do you know him?" I just nodded.

Kims Pov

I looked at Amanda, confused as all heck, wait I'm always confuzzled, I stared at whoever it was, CAN ANYTHING MORE WEIRD HAPPEN TODAY! I looked at Amanda again, I could tell asking her anything would be pointless, and pointless it was. I looked at the strange man and asked him this:

"Um, … Who are you?" I asked, he looked at me with his hassle eyes looked at me and said " I am Blackheart also known as Jayson." He said, my eyes widened in awe, BLACKHEART Amanda told me of something about an imagined person named Jayson aka Blackheart.

Oh man this day can't get any worse then this. Well not really worse more interesting. Blackheart walked up to Amanda slowly, as if she was a animal scared of everything around her, suddenly she fainted, THAT WAS NEW SHE NEVER FAINTED!

Blackheart's POV

Amanda, I finally got to meet her, the one who God gave a great imagination as all children should. Which was sad that now a day, children's minds have shunned it out with only video games or whatever they called it.

But I couldn't believe that she had fainted, she was probably surprised to see me here, I mean she probably thinks that she just made something but never meet the person she created out of her own mind.

I walked a little closer and picked her up slowly and looked towards Kim.

Kim's POV

OH MAN I JUST REMEMBED WE ONLY GOT 15 HOURS! Wow random, I looked to the one called Blackheart and said,

"We got to get going we only got 15 hours to get through the Labyrinth, and if we don't and time runs out, WE ARE STUCK HERE FOREVER!" yeah I kind of panic there…

He nodded and we began our decent to find the door.

…..

Well an hour later and we finally found that door. Huggle was there counting the falling fairies, knocking them out with this type of bug spry. One went up to me, I Panicked yes I'm afraid of flying things you know the things with wings "AHHHHHHHH ITS A BUTTERFLY KILL IT KILL IT!" I saw some down on the ground, and I started stomping on them. "DIE BUTTERFLY, DIE!"

"Um miss," Blackheart asked and I noticed I hadn't told him my name, "Its Kim." I said normally, but when I saw the EVIL BUTTERFLIES I WENT CRAZY AGAIN. "um why are you stomping on them?" he asked, I somehow went calm again and answered "I'm afraid of things with wing and most ones are birds." I said, suddenly I heard a bird call ahead, I looked up and saw it flying above us "B…Bir…..BIRD!" I screamed running around "BIRD, MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

"KIM!" I heard Amanda say, "CALM YOUR BUTT!"

"Easy for you to say," I screamed as the bird swooped down and flew past me. Amanda burst out laughing.

Amanda's POV

While I laughed, I felt that I was being held, I looked up to see Blackheart. I thought it was a dream that I was meeting my own person of my mind, out and about, and also carrying me around like a bride.

"Um, Could you put me down please?" I asked quietly, Blackheart looked down at me and smiled and gently put me down.

Now that I was down on my feet, I walked over to Huggle and asked where the door to the labyrinth was and he showed me. Old rusty like doors opened up, smoke came out after it, Kim came out of her fear of the stupid bird, and came over and looked at what happened.

"YAYAY!" she yelled right in my ear and I put my finger in my ear, and mouthing ow. "You did it, Amanda you found the door.

So off we went, in to the labyrinth.


End file.
